


Every other freckle

by pureO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff, Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureO/pseuds/pureO
Summary: So this is a fic about how Newt gets his bowtruckle and in future chapters I will explore how he gets in trouble and his expulsion and such, all the way to the New york events. It will be slow burn because I hate those fics when people is in a relationship five seconds after they are on a situation together. I have no idea how many chapters it will be, I guess it depends on the feedback. Anyway, hope someone likes it, suggestions and constructive criticism is always appreciated. It's my first fic on this fandom and the first xreader I've done so go easy on me please.





	

The leaves are falling again, and the air is sweet, carrying scents of pines and earth, fueling her nostalgia. Truth is, autumn is her favorite season, and this, her favorite place in the world…Just being here, in Hogwarts again, that’s just enough for her.

Things at home were worse and they kept getting worse every time she went, but at least summer was over and now she could go back to forgetting all about that… _maybe_ … or at least that’s what she thought until the owl she received in the morning. It felt like bad news kept piling on over her.

But this, this moment is hers, to forget about all the grievances, for a while at least… She can’t help but wonder what will happen next year, when she finishes school. And she also can’t believe that she’s made it all the way through 6th year.

She keeps on staring at the horizon for a while; sitting on the soft grass has always had an almost hypnotic quality to her. But now it won’t be long before sunset, and the wind starts to chill her to the bones.

 The rustling sound of footsteps take her out of her thoughts, and looking up, her lips curl up in a smile at the sight of the coppery haired boy. Yeah, he is the reason she’s made it all this time. A friend like Newt don’t come by often.

 _“You forgot your scarf in the classroom._ _I thought you’d be here so I brought it for you. It’s starting to get cold.”_ Newt says with a smile, handing the girl a silver and green scarf.

 _“Thanks Newt_ –She offers- _I was getting a bit chilly… How did you know I was here?_ ” she asks

_“You’re always here when you’re not feeling well. And you’ve been down all day. So I figured you’d be here, looking at the sunset. It helps you think and it relaxes you.”_

 It amazes her how well Newt knows her. But that’s to be expected after 6 years of friendship. And he is, after all, the only one who knows this is her favorite spot of the castle, especially when she’s feeling down.

 _“I’m not sure if I like to be so predictable”_ She answers, wrapping the scarf around her neck, and he sits down right by her side.  But even with the scarf and the thick winter coat she wears, the girl still shivers at the sudden bursts of wind that make her hair blow wild.

Newt would never say it, but he adores the way her hair does that. How she pulls little bits of grass inadvertently, how there’s a hint of a spark on her eyes when she looks at the horizon...

 _“You’re still cold. Do you want us to go inside?”_ Newt asks, even though he can predict the answer

 _“Let’s stay here for a bit. Just a bit longer”_ She says, voice loaded with melancholy.

 _“All right then”_ Newt sighs as he proceeds to take off his own coat and put it over her shivering shoulders

She offers him a grateful grin, adjusting the boy’s coat so it engulfs her completely. It smells like home, like him, and she fears the moment when he will no longer be around to comfort her. The mere thought of not seeing him everyday, with his green sparkly eyes and those freckles that cover his nose like newborn constellations is inconceivable…  

After a long silence, Newt musters _“So will you tell me what’s wrong? Or should I coerce it out of you with firewhisky?”_

“ _Have you been stealing alcoholic beverages without me Scamander?_ \- She retorts with a small laugh - _Because that would be positively disgraceful. Unforgivable, even”_

Newt’s response comes quick and good-humored; happy that he managed to make his friend smile, if even for just a moment   _“what a silly notion! You know I wouldn’t dare do anything illegal without you.”_

_“Well you mustn’t. I won’t have you having all the fun without me Scamander”_

Her smile widens as she picks up a stick from the ground and throws it at him, failing to hit the target. Newt raises his arms in a playful gesture, covering himself from further sticks thrown at him, but he knows there is still something she’s not saying, something dark in her eyes. Sometimes she’s annoyed at how well Newt knows her.  

His smile never wavers but it does shrink a bit as he asks again _“So, in all seriousness... What’s going on? Are you all right?  You’ve been even more pensive and uncommunicative than usual.”_

 _“Newt we speak all the time. Everyday! Quite literally”_ She tries to brush off the subject, but Newt’s having none of it.

_“Yes, but it’s different with me. We are best friends…but all the others. Can you believe even some of your Slytherin mates asked me if something was wrong with you? They hate me with a passion, I think.  Last time they addressed me was with some marvelously bland joke about Hufflepuff… an insult of sorts”_

“ _They would not dare insult you. They know better by now. Or I’ll kick their asses back to the dungeons…_ -a big sigh leaves her lips as she continues- _But fine, you may have a point. Things are not better at home; my mum’s not well. I got an owl today. I’m a bit scared you know? Anyway…they’re considering going back to America. My parents, that is.”_

The smile on Newt’s face vanishes. He would never admit it openly, he can barely admit it to himself, but the prospect of losing the girl next to him is insufferable. Not after all this time. Not only is she one of the two only real friends he has, but also it’s different with her. One gaze, one smile, and the world melts. Even though she probably doesn’t feel the same. At least he doesn’t allow himself to believe that she might.

_“So … you mean to tell me that…you are going away?”_

Newt’s discomfort is clear on his face as he averts her gaze, a habit he had to unlearn around her, after months of her constant petitions that he looks at her in the eye.

The cold it’s making his cheeks blush, and his freckles dance around on his crinkled nose, proving to be distracting enough that words elude the girl for a moment. All she’s capable of is to land her cold hand on top of Newt’s warm one, which twitches at the surprise of the touch.

She can’t help the soft smile that comes to her at how evident it is that he doesn’t want to lose her. It’s moments like these when she understands how much Newt cares. She couldn’t ask for a better friend, and she often wonders what could she possibly have done right to deserve such a delightful person in her life.

 _“Of course not Scamander. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”_ She finally manages to blurt out. She wants to sound sure, but something inside her says that things might change. She squeezes Newt’s hand hard, trying to reassure him.  He squeezes back, looking at the girl again, if only for a moment, with the olives he carries in his eyes.

The fingers linger on top of each other, intertwining a bit, the most natural feeling in the world for the both of them, as if they had done it a million times before and not for the first time. Several moments pass and all at once, she’s very aware of what she’s doing. It’s not that she wants to let go but what if she’s making him uncomfortable? She knows Newt’s not one to love physical contact, unless it involves a magical creature. Now the blush covers her face as she rushes to let her hand go of Newt, and he cringes a little at the absence.  

She keeps talking; looking longingly at the last rays of sun that play on the golden leafs of the nearby trees, trying to ignore what just happened.

“Anyway, they are leaving. They said I could stay here until I finish school, and then I don’t know. I don’t want to leave, so I’ll find a job here, get a flat in London or something. I suppose I am just a little scared you know? Of being alone … but I’ll be fine” She assures, not sure if to herself or to the boy next to her

Newt’s hand wipes the tear that fell from her eye, and then it moves away, reluctant. A sudden confidence takes over and fills him with hope. Before his mind has time to stop him, his mouth is already speaking

_“We could do something you know? Travel the world. Search for magical creatures, and live adventures. You and me against the world… and then you would never have to be alone”_

Something warm runs through her, head to toe, making her impervious to the freezing air. How is it possible that the words she’s just heard are the ones she’s been expecting to hear, without even knowing she needed them? This, this exact moment makes up for all the bad times.

_“Well that sounds remarkably close to how we’ve been living for the past six years –_ _She laughs, drawing nearer to Newt_ _-… except for the travelling the world part…”_

_Before she has a chance to finish the sentence, Newt abruptly interrupts his friend and stammers some awkward words_ _“Well I realize it must sound rather foolish to you. It’s a daft idea really. Forget I said it”_

There he went again, gaze glued to the ground, cheeks burning red. How could he believe that she’d be up to stay around him after graduation? He chastised himself for even suggesting it. 

She stays quiet for a second, just observing the boy next to her. For someone who knew her so well, he acted really stupid sometimes. How could he even consider the possibility of Y/N not wanting to join him?

She rolls her eyes- _“Oh bugger off Scamander! Are you joking? It’s a wonderful idea! We could find some dragons to see… and a Thunderbird! You know how much I’ve always wanted to see one! And maybe even a phoenix… God I love phoenixes… Oh and occamies! And… What? Why are you looking at me like that?”_

His green eyes sparkle in awe, fixed on her. Sometimes he forgets how much she likes magical creatures, just as much as him. And how beautiful she is, even if she doesn’t seem to notice, with the wind blowing her hair, wide eyes glimmering in the dying light. The only thing he loves more than magical creatures is hearing her talk about them, with indescribable enthusiasm.   

 _“Is nothing really-just- well… you speak with such passion… it’s captivating, quite frankly” -_ He whispers, blushing yet again, thankful that Y/N can’t read minds

She bits her lower lip, and throws a sheepish smile towards him before lowering her gaze. She wasn’t one to get flustered easy, but somehow, Newt Scamander often manages to make her feel that way.

 _“Well, I learned from the very best Mr. Scamander… And yeah, I shall be most pleased to accompany you in your quest”_ She grins, whilst pretending to curtsy in a rather comical way, much to his amusement

And in that moment, she has a realization –

“ _Oh by merlin I forgot!”-_ She screeches, startling him a bit, looking through every one of her pockets on a frenzy- _“I have something for you_ –More ruffling of the pockets- _I’m positive I had it here_ … _Yeah! Here it is-‘come on you little bugger_ ’- She says, struggling to catch the elusive stick-like creature that refuses to leave the pocket, and finally, she presents him with a beady eyed, tiny bowtruckle – _Although I have to warn you, it’s not 100 percent ‘legal’ that I have it… I stole it from class this morning; I know how much you fancy them. This one is particularly affectionate. I reckon no one noticed I took it, so we should be fine. You should give him a name”_

But he isn’t even listening anymore, he is completely mesmerized by the little green creature that now roams his hand and clings to his fingers.

 _“Newt?_ ”- He is like a kid with a new toy, eyes beaming with joy. She knows no better feeling than the one she gets when he is happy.

 _“I…I just…Thank you_ -he says, on the edge of joyful tears… - _It’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Brilliant, actually”_

He is beyond grateful for this, and it makes him doubt if maybe, after all, Y/N might feel the same. Maybe, he says to himself.  Just maybe.

 _“Oh don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for. And don’t cry! You know that if you cry I cry Scamander!”_ Truth is, he has a way to stir her emotions. But they can’t both be an emotional mess at the same time.

 _“Come on let us go inside_. –She tells him- _I’m freezing out here, and even your coat won’t keep me from frostbite.”_

She rises to her feet and offers him a hand, which he takes without hesitation, placing the little bowtruckle in his shirt pocket.

_“But hey, you do have to give him a name”_

He smiles, looking at the tiny creature’s face that peeks, curious, from his pocket

_“Mhhh… I like Pickett. Yeah, I think I’ll name him Pickett”_

And as the two of them walk together to the castle, she doesn’t let go of his hand. And he wishes that she never would.


End file.
